Vino Tinto
by Nocturna4
Summary: Incesto y sexo explícito Había oído decir que el vino tinto elevaba el romance y hacía que el cuerpo hirviera de deseo. Después de media botella, debería creerlo. GinnyxRon


Vino tinto

Lo observó intensamente, mientras balanceaba la copa de vino que tenía en la mano. Siempre había escuchado decir que ese líquido rojizo enloquecía a cualquiera y despertaba la parte romántica y sexual de todos, pero creyó que era una exageración, como todas las cosas que oía. Aun así, ahora que estaba conciente que la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre Londres, que estaba en aquel departamento y tendría que quedarse a dormir y peor (¿O mejor?) aun, se había terminado una botella de vino con el dueño del lugar.

'¿Necesitas ropa?' le preguntó él, mientras tambaleándose se acercó a ella y se tumbó a su lado.

Más o menos, desde que tenía unos trece o catorce años, estaba muy conciente de lo apuesto y sensual que él era. También estaba conciente que ella sabía más que cualquier mujer de él, ya que lo conocía de toda la vida. Aun así, lo asqueroso de la situación, hacía que se sintiera como una pervertida y deplorable chica.

Ya habían quedado atrás los años del colegio; y la época de completa independencia para ambos ya había iniciado. Aun así, su casa quedaba muy lejos y estaba muy "entonada" por el alcohol como para aparecerse. Solo por ello, se quedaba con él.

'Solo dame una de esas playeras deportivas que tienes y podré dormir' le contestó, intentó visualizarlo de tal forma que su respiración no se acelerara.

El vino había sido abierto, solo para pasar el tiempo, porque no tenían nada que hacer. En especial si no había luz en el departamento.

'Ven, será mejor que la elijas tú, así ya nos acostamos. Ya esta entrada la noche' ella asintió.

Al ver que él se levantaba con tanta facilidad, la pelirroja lo imitó, pero al hacerlo solo dos ideas pasaron por su cabeza: No era buena tomando o ella tomó más.

Casi de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él. Claro estar, ser el guardián de los Chudley Cannons proporcionaba una agilidad, que al parecer ni el alcohol estropeaba. Así que, se encontró entre los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo y este le ayudó a llegar a su habitación.

'Quiero esta blanca' comentó con alegría, después de rebuscar la ropa y encontrar una gran playera con el número siete al frente.

'Toda tuya' él se sentó al borde de la cama, ella le dio las espaldas y se quitó la camiseta, para luego desabrochar su sostén '¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?' le preguntó, con voz ronca, al ver como la prenda caía al suelo.

'¡Oh, por favor!' dijo ella, mientras se para frente a él y se ponía la playera, pero dejando ver sus pechos desnudos '¡Me has visto un millón de veces desnuda!' le dijo ligeramente molesta '¿Qué tiene de diferente ahora?' comentó mientras terminaba de ponerse la playera.

'Talvez que ya no eres una niña, Ginny' intentó explicarse ¿Cómo decirle que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo, con la vista que le había dado cuando lo encaró?

'Pero eres mi hermano' le dijo 'Ni que fueras a tener un orgasmo mirándome' se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó junto al resto de su ropa, en el suelo.

'Igual...' murmuró el pelirrojo, levantándose y quitándose la camisa, el cinturón y los pantalones, con una rapidez que parecía increíble.

El alcohol le volvió a subir a la cabeza al ver e cuerpo lampiño y pecoso frente a ella.

'¿Puedo traer otra botella?' preguntó, después de un incómodo silencio, mientras su hermano regresaba ha sentarse en el borde de la cama. Sin esperar respuesta, solo fue, tomó otra botella de vino tinto y regresó.

La abrió de inmediato y dio un largo trago, embriagada por el sabor ligeramente amargo que tenía la uva.

'Tranquila, hermanita, te la vas ha acabar y no me vas a dejar nada' se burló el joven, mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba la botella, mientras daba un largo trago.

'¡Ah, Ron, tú siempre tan poco exagerado!' ironizó, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, en un acto extraño, para quitarle la botella y tomar otro trago.

'Ginny... pon distancia, pero antes dame la botella' le ordenó, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Él mismo tomó la botella y solo depositó sus labios sobre el pico de esta, dejando que el líquido entrara y pasara raudo y veloz por su garganta. Aun así, su hermana no lo soltó.

'Ginevra aléjate' le volvió a ordenar, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

El vino ya le estaba haciendo efecto, sabía perfectamente porque su hermano le ordenaba aquello. Su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al de él, que sabía a la perfección que él sentía absolutamente todas sus curvas. Sin saber el porque, le quitó la botella y mirando directamente a el mar azulado que tenía su hermano por mirada, le dijo con picardía, mientras rozaba con sus labios el pico de la botella.

'No me digas que te excito, Ron' sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se dio más valentía, dejando que el vino quemara sus entrañas.

'¿Qué?' fue lo único que logró articular el pelirrojo, sin quitarle la vista.

'Lo que oíste ¿Me sientes, no es verdad?' se pegó más a él 'Y eso, hermano, te excita'

'¿Cómo puedes decir eso?' en realidad, no tenía ni porque reclamarle, porque de seguro ella ya sentía aquella presión entre sus piernas '¡Eres mi hermana!' Exacto y al parecer, no le había importado nunca.

'Y eso lo hace morboso ¿Verdad?' ella mismo tomó otro trago largo de vino y le ofreció la botella a Ron, quien también tomó otro.

'Demaciado. Ginny, aléjate' le ordenó, con aquella voz gruesa y viril que demostraba como se encontraba todo su cuerpo 'La culpa es del vino' aun así, para fascinación de la pelirroja, su hermano se llevó la botella a los labios.

'¿Y todas las veces que me observas siempre hay vino de por medio?' preguntó divertida '¿Dónde lo escondes? Porque yo no lo suelo ver' estiró el elástico del bóxer de Ron y fingió observar adentro '¿Acaso lo guardas ahí dentro?'

'¡Ginny!' le retiró la mano de ahí, aunque no podía negar que una corriente eléctrica lo había recorrido por completo.

'Por favor, si es normal...' estaba conciente que se estaba contradiciendo, porque hace poco, le había dicho que eran hermanos y por ello no podían sentir nada ¡Pero al cuerno con lo que dijo antes! 'Eres hombre y yo soy una mujer, es normal'

'Si... normal, pero no esta permitido' ella mismo lo empujó contra la cama y se sentó sobre su regazo 'Ginny, por Merlín ¿Qué haces?' sus manos, como si tuvieran vida propia, la rodearon por la cintura, haciendo que los redondos senos chocaran contra su pecho de lleno.

'¿El vino tinto, no?' le preguntó ella divertida, mientas hacia su cabello a un lado y besaba el cuello blanco, provocando ligeros gemidos contra su propio cuello, para luego sentir los labios de su hermano en su hombro, mordiéndola ligeramente.

'Ginny... por Merlín, aléjate. No me provoques' la volvió a tener frente a frente, pero para sentir como las manos de la menor de los Weasley se posaban en sus hombros y hacían que cayera en la cama, estando a horcadas sobre él.

'Sí no te provoco, Ron' aseguró, mientras volvía a tomar la botella de vino, que la ha había dejado a un lado y tomó un poco 'Tú me provocas a mi' le aseguró, mientras movía sus caderas en círculos, para que entendiera a que lugar se refería exactamente.

'Ginny' suplicó otra vez, manteniendo un poco su autocontrol, pero este se estaba retirando muy rápido, al sentir los movimientos de ella sobre su cuerpo.

'¡Oh, cállate! ¿Quieres?' ya cansada de la mirada lujuriosa que la absorbía y el temblor del cuerpo masculino, fue ella misma quien lo besó de lleno en los labios, introduciendo su lengua como si le ordenara a corresponderla, cosa que él hizo de inmediato, sin protestar ya y sacándole la playera, para poder sentirla por completo.

'Eres maldita, Ginevra' murmuró, antes de apoyar su pie en la cama, para poder girar sobre sí mismo y quedar sobre el cuerpo fino, tomó la botella y dio un largo trago.

Antes de que él se diera cuenta, ella se incorporó y lo besó apasionadamente, sintiendo como todo el vino entraba en su boca y sin dejar de besarlo, tragaba lentamente.

'Y tú un depravado, Ronald' le susurró en el oído, tomando la botella y dejando que el poco líquido rojo que había cayera sobre sus pechos.

Botó a un lado la garrafa vacía y se volvió a recostar. Nadie tuvo que rogar al pelirrojo para iniciar una corriente de besos pervertidos sobre los pechos de su hermana, mientras sus manos bajaban las bragas de algodón de Ginny, dejándolas caer al suelo. Al terminar con todo el vino, sintió las piernas finas engancharse en sus caderas.

Observó extasiado el cuerpo desnudo que respiraba con dificultad, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no solo por la excitación que la llenaba.

'Maldita sea, Ginny' ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero su mano se introdujo entre las piernas de la joven, para acallar sus palabras y dejar salir un grito morboso.

Las manos de su hermana, con agilidad desenfrenada, le quitaron el bóxer, mientras la mano experta tocaba debidamente aquella área sensible y provocadora, que estaba poblada por una selva de un rojo oscuro, que el pulgar de Ron no dejaba de tocar incitante, mientras sentía como Ginny se retorcía con fuerza solo por sentirlo así.

Una completa corriente eléctrica, que la hizo quemarse internamente la sacudió con fuerza, apegando sus caderas a la mano de su hermano y provocando que los dedos de este se introdujeran dentro de ella, haciendo que un grito desgarrador saliera de su pecho y llenara la habitación por completo.

Orgulloso de la tortura dada, la sostuvo por las piernas, mientras se levantaba, con ella bien agarrada a su cuerpo y se la llevaba a la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza de su cuarto. La lluvia caía con fuerza y el frío vidrio hizo que toda la piel de Ginny se erizara. Abrió la puerta, ante los ojos asustados de su hermana, pero la oscuridad tanto de la noche, como del corte de luz, no dejaba ver nada.

Casi de inmediato, el agua corrió las gotas de sudor de ambos cuerpos, mientras los empapaba por completo. La apoyó contra la baranda y sin esperar mas, la penetró con tal fuerza que su hermana terminó por morder su hombro para ahogar otro grito.

Ginny tenía muy bien apretadas las manos a los hombros pecosos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras las gotas frías caían sobre su cuerpo hirviente, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, al sentir las fuertes embestidas que la atacaban por completo. Podía asegurar que a cada golpe su cuerpo podía salir volando, pero al regresar, era tal la corriente de placer que la llenaba, que no podía compararse con ningún amante anterior.

'Dios' murmuró con voz apagada, al oído del joven, besando el lóbulo de su hermano y apretando sus dedos a la piel blanca.

'Solo llámame Ron' las últimas embestida le dio con tal fuerza, que sintió como el orgasmo la invadía por completo y su prolongación instantánea al notar como él aun no terminaba del todo.

Un gemido ronco de los labios del pelirrojo y al sentir como él explotaba en su interior, la volvieron a excitar por completo, haciendo que buscara los labios gruesos para devorarlos rápidamente, mientras una de las manos de su hermano acariciaban brutalmente uno de sus senos.

Las gotas de lluvia, que eran heladas, no enfriaban ambos cuerpos. Ron la bajó, pero ni menos los pies de la pelirroja tocaron el suelo, todo su cuerpo se derrumbó, siendo atrapado por los brazos de su hermano, pero que de inmediato hicieron que se recostara en la fría y húmeda baldosa. La tomó por las caderas e hizo que se girara, quedando boca abajo, levantó la cintura de ella, hasta hacer que se arrodillara y Ginny no tuvo otra que temblar de miedo al suponer que intentaría.

'Por favor...' suplicó, ahogando un gemido al sentir el miembro de su hermano tocar su húmeda vagina.

'Descuida, no es lo que crees' le aseguró, con una voz tierna, mientras la volvía a penetrar como antes y la recostaba por completo, dejando su peso entre las piernas abiertas de la pelirroja.

El contacto frío del piso sobre su cuerpo le hicieron estremecerse, pero al sentir por completo las locas embestidas que la atacaban, provocaron que dejara escapar sugerentes gemidos de placer que extasiaban a su hermano a continuar con más rudeza, casi de inmediato el clímax la cegó de tal forma que todo se volvió oscuro y un grito alargado salió de sus labios, acallado por la mano de Ron, que hacía que se silenciara casi por completo, dejó que las sensaciones la llenaran y disfrutó como se perdía por completo ese deleite excitante. Aun así, su hermano continuaba atacándola con fuerza, provocando el regreso de los gemidos delicados, mientras chupaba la mano que ya no tapaba sus labios.

'Maldita seas, Ginevra' esa voz ronca hacía que juntara más su cuerpo contra el de él y apretara su interior, de tal forma que un gemido, casi comparado con un aullido fue lo que inició la descarga de su hermano en su interior, con tanta fuerza que ella misma podía apreciar el clímax que él sentía dentro de su ser, atrayéndola al orgasmo que ya había iniciado.

Al sentir que el peso sobre su cuerpo se alejaba y la soltaba por completo, la calma reinó todo su ser, se giró en redondo y fue levantada por Ron, para entrar en el departamento. El pelirrojo la lanzó a las sábanas, que aun estaban tibias, haciendo que todo se mojara y se recostó junto a ella, le acarició el cabello húmedo y su mano rozaba todo su cuerpo, mientras Ginny paseaba sus dedos por la mandíbula de él.

'Maldito seas, Ronald, mañana no me voy a poder levantar' le dijo la joven, quedando recostada de lado.

En silencio, él se levantó y regresó con otra botella de vino tinto, que dejó en la mesa del lado de su hermana.

'Yo te he maldecido primero' fue el único comentario que le dio, mientras regresaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la cintura.

'¿A que te refieres?' preguntó divertida, mientras sentía como su cuerpo deseaba despertar otra vez, pero sus energías estaban agotadas.

'¿Quién se quiere levantar mañana?' le preguntó, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras, con besos adormilados, hacia que ella cayera en cálidos sueños.

'Eres un depravado, hermano' se burló con voz perdida.

'Y tú una morbosa' le aseguró.

'¿Y le echarás la culpa al vino tinto otra vez, como esta vez?' murmuró casi dormida Ginny.

'¿Por qué no?' fue la única respuesta que captó, antes de caer en un mundo de sueños, muy seguida por su hermano.

Fin

N/A: Desearía decir que fue un reto. Desearía decir que se lo dedico a alguien que me lo pidió, pero... lamento decirlo. Si, soy una degenerada... Lo he escrito porque quise y porque tenía unas ganas enormes de tener en mi colección un Ron-Ginny y a su vez un One-shot y a la vez Lemon, así que maté dos pájaros de un tiro. Así que me alegro haberlo hecho. Tengo un reto de hacer un Lemon sadomasoquista... talvez un Bellatrix-Ron ¿Quién sabe?

¿Les gusto?

Por ser mi primer lemon individual y de una pareja tan rara, acepto hasta tomatazos en los reviuw's.

Nos leemos.  
C.V.


End file.
